User talk:Hahaharuhi!/Archive2
__NOWYSIWYG__ Badges Adminship (OnePieceNation (talk) 20:07, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) Posting your user stats in order to see if you might be suited to become a new admin. (20:03, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) it's fine. Alright thats, fine. Success with writing your fanfics. (OnePieceNation (talk) 10:32, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) Become an admin? Hi Haruhi! Since everyone's pressuring me for a new admin, when would you like to start? Tell me right away so I can grant your rights. Thanks! - Darkchylde Talk 11:37,6/19/2013 Congrats Congratulations on becoming an admin and good luck. MrGenial11 (talk) 12:24, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Stop Oi. Stop what you're doing and let's first talk about things on the Category talk:Yorknew City arc page. OnePieceNation (talk) 10:54, June 28, 2013 (UTC) as long as people stay friendly and polite everything can be discussed and things don't need to get heathed. PS: read my reply on the talk page. OnePieceNation (talk) 11:26, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Cover Page Section why did you remove the cover page sections from chapter 1 to 6. A professional wikia has to explain coverpages, because many of them have nothing to do with the chapter itself. OnePieceNation (talk) 12:41, August 4, 2013 (UTC) First off sorry, I didn't check out the talk pages of chapter 1 to 6, when you edit please put in the comment go to the talk page. Wikia's about books often do explain cover pages and even devote entire pages to the cover(s), like showing covers from around the world. Yes, we don't absolutely need it, but there is nothing wrong with having it either. Not just the one piece wikia, many wikia's have a separate section for the cover page, since 8 out of 10 times it is not related to the actual chapter and when it is and you leave out the cover page section it messes up the flow and the continuity of the group of articles also just stating what one sees on the cover page is not speculation at all. If they are they should be changed. To expand on this here follow and example of a non speculative cover page section and a speculative on. Example non speculative Gon playing with different kinds of snails, 5 in total from which one has retreated into it's shell. Example speculative Gon playing with different kinds of snails, 5 in total from which one has retreated into it's shell. Which shows his playful and inquisitive side, also these snails are still to be seen in the actual series meaning this cover page might foreshadow them. I see nothing wrong with having a cover page section it adds something (which I consider usefull) and makes the page look better at least in my opinion. OnePieceNation (talk) 15:26, August 4, 2013 (UTC) To keep things short I think cover page sections add something useful and nice to the chapter pages. You heavily disagree with that, meaning that the both of us can't come to an agreement on this, therefore we should have a discussion about this which includes other members of the community. Should we ask them their opinion on their talk pages or should we discuss this in the chapter one talk page or make a blog about it? OnePieceNation (talk) 14:42, August 5, 2013 (UTC) If it is just us two discussing it, I personally think we will get nowhere because our viewpoints on this are too different, however it should be discussed so lets move the discussion to the talk page of chapter one and get other peoples opinions on it. OnePieceNation (talk) 14:55, August 5, 2013 (UTC) What is this wiki's stand for legit information? The Pitou article Hello I am Riniloves, I came from various wiki editing wiki's randomly until I bounced back here again.... Anyway... What is this wiki's stand for legit information? I was asking coz I have been in a heated debate on a talk page regarding this. Which made the said article undergone in an edit battle. This user in the talk page has acted on his own without citing referencing anything. I saw it from the very beginning of the post. Until I came along feed the article with legit info coming from the manga and databook even bothered to do extensive reserach about it, even bothered people form old school to verify. Then this guy just deleted this and said we should wait for the sex symbol. I mean really? Then that makes Kurapika, Kalluto, Alluka and any future character who seemed their gender unknown questionable. Isnt that already vandalising? Things that I think he/she did: #One the guy discredit an info coming from the main source (manga) and is in denial. #The guy chooses to wait for a new data to come out (update). I agree with that but what about the current data are we gonna blindedly neglect it? Does this mean all past chapters are nothing anymore? what is this? #He/She is the boss of that page deleting important cites that already been in the manga, republished from the tankobon. The History of the main page will tell the story. I and other people who randomly visits, give complete details with evidences to back up may not visit this wiki anymore due to untrusted users who uses speculations and opinions. I know this is wikia, in my heart a descriptive message with words that might, may, I think, that can be read on an article are doubtfull specially when there is no printed source to abck it up. My only request is please regulate the page, update your truth or fact finding policy with this, me and other visitors can get justice.Riniloves (talk) 21:19, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: for Layout Policy, Image Policy, Citation Policy update Thank you so much for addressing my concerns. As a wikia patron, I am a bit happy. I would also would like to request an update in all your policy thingy specially on the Image Policy which is very tricky. Because I love this wiki, I suggest you form a body to decide what actions to partake in licensing images. This is regarding to images that I saw cropped from Shonen Alpha (the one license by Viz - I am not really worried about the raws coz thats Japan's, I am also worried about the use of scanlator images). Wikia is a US company, Shonen alpha is too. It is easier for the other company to hunt down, address this wiki thru their head office. All of our IP addresses are recorded. Since I am also a random user I am abit spectical (to upload important images without knowing what license should it go - although the ebst option is fair use), you know what I mean, I hope in the coming days you and your team create your firm policy. Riniloves (talk) 19:04, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Willeke4439 Hi, I don't know how to put it but do you know Willeke4439? I asked her once if I could post her translations on Hunterpedia and she refused so I think that we must remove her translations. She really doesn't like Hunterpedia. Animesuki (talk) 18:09, September 24, 2013 (UTC) I think that I asked her about it about 3 months ago. She said that she doesn't like Hunterpedia because people "steal" stuff from the internet and put it here without any credit and that there are errors on the facts too. That's why I created a blog post about adding references. However, it seems that I'm currently the only one doing it...She also thinks that some of the names given to the characters are weird. Animesuki (talk) 18:01, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Affliation Hello, I'm interested to affiliate my game online Hunter x Hunter with you the hunterxhunter.wikia. What should I do? Site of my game-> www.hxhadventure.com Facebook Page-> www.facebook.com/HunterXHunterAdventure Looking forward to more information, Thank you! From Animesuki Did you remove Willeke-chan's translations? Animesuki (talk) 19:06, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Animesuki (talk) 14:02, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Update I have slightly updated this policy Hunterpedia:User Space Images on the wikia, since most users agree that people should only upload hunter x hunter related images directly to this wikia. If you disagree with me please let me know. OnePieceNation (talk) 12:55, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Greetings!! Hi, hi Cher! Oh my god, it's been so awfully long since the last time we talked. And I'm certainly not being overrated since it's indeed been months. I haven't been to Wikia for the past few months because, well, I don't know, I don't really have any reason actually. I've been kinda busy some times, but other than that, there's really nothing. Now that I'm back, I'll try to contribute as much as I used to. Wow, things have seemingly changed in that span of time. I'm glad to find that the Wikia looks more organized than how it used to be. The number of contributors also seemingly increasing rapidly and many of them seems to contribute a lot here. The old admins are being replaced by the new ones, which is a very relieving news for me, and YOU'RE APPARENTLY ALSO ONE OF THEM! CONGRATULATIONS MY DEAR FRIEND! I'm sooo happy for you! I always thought that you'd make a great admin and now, seeing how things are going on here, I knew that I was right. You had proven yourself to be a great contributor back then. I'm proud of you :D By the way, I was looking through my talk page earlier, and your last message caught my attention and I was like "My present!", then I opened the link again. Seeing your drawing, I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. It touched me that I have a friend that actually cares for me to the extent of drawing something for me as a birthday and Christmas present even though I didn't give anything to you ;-; *sniffs* Anyway, I have some catch-up to do if I want to contribute again here. I haven't watch the series since...February, I think. Can you believe it? How awfully long is that! And I can't believe that Togashi STILL hasn't update the manga until now. What's the old geezer doing, really? Talk to you later! New Pakunoda Image The new image you posted in Pakunoda's image gallery "Pakunoda keywords only.png" I was wondering if that would be a good image to replace the Psychometry image on her Nen Template? Just to give it a more updated look. RumbleXRumble (talk) 14:46, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks, I wanted to ask before hand since I wasn't sure if it'd be a good image to replace or not so I wanted to have a second opinion before I shoot myself in the foot RumbleXRumble (talk) 15:03, October 21, 2013 (UTC) affiliation My point to him about not being an admin on the one piece wikia remains, I don't mind affiliating with attack on titan if you think it is beneficial to us to do so. However besides my own problems (and those of others who find our wiki a refreshment compared to the OP wiki) on the one piece wikia, affiliating with them should be handled with care and be discussed with their admins and not with their members. I say we should only consider affiliating with them if one of their admins approaches us and not when one of their members does. I personally don't like the idea of lets say one of our regular members acting on her/his own behalf to request affiliation from another wikia without informing any of us 6 admins first. OnePieceNation (talk) 11:39, October 31, 2013 (UTC) I will ask mrgenial, silva92 (because he ran into the same problems as me on the one piece wikia) and darkchylde's opinions. OnePieceNation (talk) 15:03, October 31, 2013 (UTC) From Sherry Blendy As much as I want to become an admin back then, I don't think I'm qualified enough. I can't even write episode summary in proper English, let alone leading something as big as this Wiki. I can't make decision either! Besides, you've been here longer than me, you know the ways in this Wikia more than me. And I think you're waaay better in any aspect than me :D I want to contribute again in here, but I'm just not confident in writing summaries again. There are seemingly people in here that's better in that stuff than me, so yeah... LOLOL. It's okay, no worries! I tend to get overexcited too XD So, now you're accepting request?? That's awesome! Maybe one day I'd like to have another drawing from you~~ :P Oh my god, I didn't realize it's been more than six month since Phantom Rogue movie! I bet the English sub has came out now. I definitely have to watch it. LOL, yeah! Who wouldn't! He's been on hiatus for what like, a year? I'm a bit surprised no one has confronted him and threatened to burn down his house if he doesn't release the next chapter. LOL XD Policy updates Due to recent events I think it is necessary to make certain new policies. So I have gone ahead and made a policy regarding blog posts and blog comments. Hunterpedia:Blog Posts and Comments and the rules about what users can and can't do, I think that due to the more informal nature of blogs people should by allowed to go off topic in the comments or add a personal note to the blog. I have also temporaly protected the page against non admin users making edits to it and I request of you to first discuss changes to the policy I made in the talk page before making any edits to them. OnePieceNation (talk) 13:26, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Blog policy. The make-up and some of the rules in our blog policy come from the one on the one piece wikia, however ours is now significiantly different from theirs as it should be since we are another site and another community. OnePieceNation (talk) 10:51, November 6, 2013 (UTC) your right your right I was a little too mad and angry yesterday, I was just really upset, my behaviour was unbecoming of me, especially considering I am an admin. I apologize. About the user space image policy, yes it might need some changes, but we shouldn't get rid of it. We need to have good policies in place to run a smooth wiki and to prevent any problems and to stop any ambivalence regarding the rules. It ain't always easy to see where the line is, about what is premiss-able and what isn't. Personally I am pretty line blind and I often find myself unconsciously crossing it and then later realizing I took things to far (let the worst of me, get the best of me), my recent blogs are a perfect example of this. I like editing and I like to help people editing, sadly I am also pretty headstrong, stubborn and opinionated. and therefore not always the greatest guy to get along with. That is why I but also the wiki needs good well discussed well agreed upon policies. So please make any changes you see fit and lets discuss them afterwards. OnePieceNation (talk) 11:35, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Badges Why have you hidden your badges, remember nothing has been decided yet about their designs, all that seems to be set in stone now is their new names, don't you like their new names?OnePieceNation (talk) 20:00, December 6, 2013 (UTC) badges and images yes the images can be uped, it was foreva who made that policy so strict. I have changed into 25 official and 10 non-official. About the badges there is no rule about hiding it (nor is it likely that there is going to be one) so yes in a sense it is okay to not show it to everyone, but I personally need to ask you why you want to hide them. Why not show them proud as a sign of your achievements and accomplishements on the wiki. Also you might like to know that I am making forums to keep track of who has earned what badge. OnePieceNation (talk) 15:39, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Addition of articles to catagories About the addition of the character pages to story arc catagories, id like to ask you something, woud it possibly help to have a catagory that can relate a character to a story arc, so that the wiki could have a list of the characters who appear in each arc. an example could be, "Characters who appear in X arc." please let me know if you like this idea. I'd also like to add that if i do screw up and add and article to the wrong catagory please just let me know and ill delete it myself, i dont want to create unnecesary work for you.-Saryn- (talk) 21:45, February 26, 2014 (UTC)-Saryn- Cake Recipe? I have been asking around if anyone could spare a cake recipe, (still no replies) and i was wondering if you could give me maybe a link or paste it somewhere? thanks i really appreciate the helpHellotheresirz (talk) 13:34, March 5, 2014 (UTC) New Forums Hey there Haruhi! I've wanted to ask if you admins have talked and discussed about switching to new forums. I already talked about it with OPN around one week ago or maybe more. He said he will discuss about it with other admins but still no response. So you guys are establishing it or not? Oh and sorry about chat... I've seen you appeared in the chat quite a times but still unable to chat with you. Actually I left chat in different window and do other stuff on the net since there is rarely anyone that anyone talks to me. By the time I've seen it again, you already left saying hello. LOL FinalFlash18 (talk) 06:49, June 15, 2014 (UTC) LOL. I thought I was completely ignored. Glad that you at least replied regarding this matter. But someone among of you admins has to take the initiative to discuss about it otherwise it'll be completely ignored and forgotten for good. And about people wanting the change, I already asked that in this blog. And by the looks of it, other people also wants the change. FinalFlash18 (talk) 04:15, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much! :) But I doubt others will take initiative... I've already talked about this with OPN and he said he would talk thru with you guys weeks ago but still couldn't get any response from him... FinalFlash18 (talk) 12:32, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Ok, Thank you for your response, I'll talk about it with the other admins. FinalFlash18 (talk) 07:09, July 6, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Manga Chapter's Release Date Can you tell me the day in which the Hunter x Hunter chapters are published. Howling Darkness 15:45, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Propose Hello.. I'm Kreiitojouku5 (talk) Excuse me... I want to propose about the notes.. I want a permission from you to copying all notes, picture, and video, to be converted to indonesian. May I? Quote Boxes I was wondering If we could put the quotes in boxes. Howling Darkness Message 16:47, July 11, 2014 (UTC) We have a gender queen problem. So to keep it short there is this new user Asslord2000 who insist (demands harshly) that we change Alluka article form male oriented to female oriented. The behaviour of this person to me is in one word bad (making me want to block him). Please check out what has gone back and forth between me and him so far and give him a judgement about his demand and his behaviour. PS:The term gender queen was actually given to me by my now female transgender friend. She said it is quite a problem in her community. Just like feminist and vegan atheists are a problem in mine community. OnePieceNation (talk) 21:35, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Characters in Order Many episodes have a recap of the previous episode. So, while writing the characters in order, should we take the recaps into consideration? Howling Darkness Message Needed Your Help on a Project Hello, I wanted to see if you were intereted in being apart of a hunter x hunter fan made adaption. The idea is to make a volume that we would then give away for free during a kick starter campaign to raise the money to rent the license to make a 7-part film adaption that would be based on the volume we created. So far we have around 10 hunter x hunter fans participatiing in making this a realty and keeping hxh alive. Seeing you blog and your amounts of posts and edits, we felt like it would be a blessing to have you on the team. The budget is very small as of now, until the kick starter campaign kicks off. If you were interested in helping us bring this to reality, please email me at rashed@hunterxhunter.info Hunterxzhunter (talk) 10:52, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Chapter334 Well perhaps it would be a good choice to have both of them called Crushing Defeat since a majority of the volume titles have the same name as the chapters in them. That's what I was thinking when I edited said chapter to match the volume, but if you or someone else thinks otherwise it's perfectly fine with me. RumbleXRumble (talk) 17:38, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Ok I'm taking care of the chapters related to the volume right now. RumbleXRumble (talk) 15:30, April 14, 2015 (UTC) From Hunterxzhunter Hello, my name is Rasheda De'Loach. I joined this wiki around february of this year. I reached out to One Piece Nation about us working on a HXH manga adaption that we were working on. I understand that there are alot of people that talk and don't necessarily take action or have the funds to make things happen as myself. I have currenlty a list of app. 3,000 mail signups that are anticapting the release of the manga. I need your help but the details has to be discussed over an email. Not in public. Please email me at info at rashedadeloach.com if you are interested about being on the team. The 1st chapter is a 2 chapter part, 1 chapter is an overview catchup, I attatched 2 pages to this post to show you the authenticy of what we are actually doing. Hunterxzhunter (talk) 01:28, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Need You Asap!! Need you to help edit a HxH sub story. Willing to pay need you asap! email me @ info@rashedadeloach.com. This is the website. http://hunterxhunter.rocks/